Paging Captain Cupid
by Clarissa Eden
Summary: The Enterprise takes on new crew members, and one of them happens to be Pavel Chekov's best friend and secret long time crush. What happens when Captain Kirk involves himself in the teen romance, and in doing so involves half of the ship? Chekov/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Chekov!" An exasperated James Kirk snapped. "Will you please sit still?"

Jim had been on the bridge for about an hour, he was going through the check list that would be needed for the Enterprise to pass the inspection they would be receiving when they reached the next Starbase, which they were due to arrive at within the next few hours. This was the first time the Enterprise would be given a full work up since she officially was christened seven months ago.

So naturally Jim was stressed, and having Chekov sitting there bouncing around like a newborn elf was not helping anything. Over the short time that he had been the Captain of the Enterprise, all seven and a half months, Jim had been amazed by the Russian boy genius. At times Chekov came out with these really complex scenarios, with the accurate math to go with it, and it became really easy for Jim to forget that he was just a kid.

"I am sorry Captain. I will attempt to control myself." A very sheepish, and suddenly very childlike, Chekov responded.

The look in Chekov's eyes made Jim's heart melt; he looked like a kicked puppy. Jim felt his eye twitch as he let out an exasperated sigh. "It's fine. What's wrong with you? Do I need to send you to see Bones? He might have a cream or something to help you out a bit."

A frown crossed Chekov's face, and moments later Jim realised his mistake, when Chekov asked, "There is a cream to release the feelings of excitement and anticipation Captain?"

"Oh, erm, no. Never mind, just carry on." Jim stumbled on his word. This was one of Jim's biggest problems; his mind had a permanent home in the gutter. It frequently got him into trouble, the last time Jim had seen anyone behave like Chekov had been, it was because of crabs. Now thinking about it, Jim wouldn't be surprised if Chekov was a virgin. So the chances of him having anything STI related were almost non-existent.

"Spock, you have the bridge. I'm going down to speak to Bones to make sure he's not on the verge of committing murder down in medical, and then I'm going to make a final inspection of the ship." Jim announced getting to his feet. He needed to walk for a bit, calm himself down before the inspection.

"Do you require a 'cream' yourself of some kind Captain?" Spock asked from the science station, quirking an eyebrow in Jim's direction.

Jim flushed at the question, his eye twitching again. "No." He barked out as he left the bridge, most of the crew sniggering at his retreating form.

At times Jim had to admit how much progress Spock had made of the past few months. He was a lot more 'human' than he had been before. It made interacting with him a lot easier, although Jim doubted if Spock realised he had just told a joke at Jim's expense.

As he stalked down the corridor, Jim passed Sulu who was on his way to begin his shift at helm. A thought flashed through Jim's brain, and before he could stop himself he called out, "Sulu?"

"Yes Captain?" he asked turning to face Jim.

"You're friends with Chekov right?"

"Pavel? Sure, he's like the annoying little brother I never had, or wanted really for that matter. Why?" Hikaru asked cautiously. Whenever Jim Kirk asked personal questions it was never good.

"That's great, what the hell is he so worked up about? He's practically vibrating as his station in there." Jim was keeping a serious face, which only made Hikaru laugh.

"Oh, he's been like that for over a week. Sounds like it's finally getting to him." Hikaru was still laughing, and Jim was on the edge of his seat waiting for a proper answer. "When we get to the Starbase, we're due to take on new crew members right?"

Jim nodded mutedly, wondering where this was going.

"Well Chekov's best friend from the academy is joining the crew."

Jim's face contorted into a frown. "That's it? God, that kid is weird." And with that Jim stalked off leaving a smirking Hikaru Sulu behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm in the process of re-working this :)<strong>

**And now I've finished with my work for Uni this year, I have the time to focus more on this (22/05/2013).**


	2. Chapter 2

Pavel Chekov was tense as he waited impatiently for the ships chronometer to reach 13:00. The end of his shift. As soon as the numbers flashed up on the display he was on his feet and making for the door. He had half an hour before she got here. He wanted to shower, change out of his uniform and rehearse what he was going to tell her.

He had been looking forward to today for over six weeks. Ever since the day she had sent him an encrypted message. They liked to test each other, and encrypted messages helped keep them both sharp. After he had figured out her encryption, it told him that she was going to be joining him on the Enterprise. They had always talked about getting placed on the same ship one day, but the Nero incident had forced him to leave early, leaving her behind had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. But it had been necessary, that's what she had told him as she hugged him goodbye, "Duty need to come before friendship."

Jumping in the shower, he tried to relax, but he couldn't. Today had the potential to be the best day of his life. And Pavel was hoping that it would be. Stepping out of the shower and getting dried as quickly as he could, he moved over to his small dresser. He didn't have much choice when it came to civies. But he did have an old pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt that she had got him once. It was green and had the words "I'm a genius. What's your excuse?" on it, but they were in Russian. Whenever he wore it in public, people asked him what it said, he would tell them in Russian and when they asked what that meant, he would tell them and would then get funny looks, and sometimes people would get angry with him. She would always laugh; it was their own little joke. She had told him that she had had it made for him specially when she had given it to him, and that had made him cherish it all the more.

Glancing towards the clock display by his bed, Pavel felt his heart skip at noticing that it was 13:17. He had time to get down to the transporter room to welcome her on board. He half ran, half skipped down the corridors of the Enterprise so he would make it. He was attracting the attention of his crew mates, none of them were used to seeing the young Ensign acting in such a way, he was normally always in uniform and very calm, almost subdued, when moving around the ship. The last time most of them had seen him this agitated was when he was running to beam Kirk and Sulu back onto the Enterprise before they plummeted to their deaths on Vulcan.

Pavel reached the transporter room at 13:28. He had two minuets to spare before she got here, bursting through the doors, he got more funny looks from the crewman that was manning the console.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked him.

Pavel still found it strange that he was called sir sometimes, especially by people that were older than him. Having a commission certainly had its perks at times, but this wasn't one of them, it made him feel a little bit uncomfortable if he was truly honest.

"No crewman, I am here to greet someone."

She was still looking at him out of the corner of her eye, as she slowly turned her attention back to her console as the chronometer on the wall struck 13:30.

"_USS Enterprise. This is Starbase alpha 2; we are ready to begin transport." _A male voice sounded in the room.

"Starbase alpha 2, this is the Enterprise. Begin transport when ready." The crewman relayed back.

A smile spread across Pavel's face as the transporter pads began to glow, and the fuzzy outlines of six people started to materialize. He could already tell which pad she was re-materialising on to. She was shorter than all of the others, not being much over 5''; it was always easier to spot her in an un-crowded area. In a crowd however, it was almost impossible to find her, and that was something he had learned the hard way several times.

As she fully re-materialised, Ensign Emily Auster's eyes scanned the room, seeking out the one person she missed the most. Her best friend, and secret crush, Pavel Andreievich Chekov. Her eyes were drawn to him immediately, he was wearing that green t-shirt she got him and she couldn't prevent the smile that spread across her face, one that he quickly returned.

Pavel took in Emily's appearance; she seemed to be slightly more tanned than she had been since he had last seen her. An impressive feat, as Emily didn't really tan, she burned, turned bright red and then returned to her usual pale and porcelain like appearance. She, like him, was dressed in classic blue jeans and a t-shirt. As he looked closer, Pavel realised that she was wearing one of the shirts she had stolen from him a few years ago. More like it had disappeared out of his wardrobe, and he assumed she had taken it.

"Pavel!" She exclaimed, as she hopped her way off of the platform and launched herself into his waiting arms. "I've missed you!"

"I know." Pavel laughed back as he swung her round, her short stature making it easy. "It has been too long Emily."

The other inhabitants of the room watched on as the two friends greeted each other. Some of them supporting knowing smiles. It was obvious that these two were more than just friends, despite whatever they might protest.

Emily reached for Pavel's hand, grasping it firmly in her own as she pulled him out of the room. "Come on, I need to drop my stuff off in my quarters, and then you can show me around."

* * *

><p>As soon as Jim stepped out of the transporter room, he felt himself relax completely. The inspection team had just beamed back to the surface; the Enterprise had passed with flying colours. Not that Jim had doubted that, he knew that the Enterprise would pass, but it didn't make the inspection any less unnerving for him and the crew. He was planning on spending the next few hours with Bones and a few other senior officers and getting drunk over a game of poker, and for when they were really drunk, go fish.<p>

Walking down the corridor towards medical, Jim heard a sound that he had never heard on the Enterprise before; giggling. He could hear someone giggling, a woman by the sounds of it, a young woman. His curiosity piqued, he moved towards the sound wanting to investigate. Turning the corner, Jim could tell he was getting close to the source, the giggling was louder now, as he was about to turn another corner he felt someone walk into him, the giggling stopped abruptly.

Looking down, Jim's eyes met the face of a young woman. One that almost looked too young to be on board and a member of his crew; she wouldn't be on board otherwise. But then again, looks could be deceptive. Jim didn't recognise her face, so she must have been one of the transfers from the Starbase, there had only been five new Ensigns joining the crew, and he would remember that face. He recognised the look of realisation in her eyes when she saw him; she obviously knew who he was. That fact made him smirk.

"I'm so sorry Captain. We weren't expecting to run into anyone." She apologised quickly, panic registering in her voice.

Jim smirked slightly, as someone else came into his peripheral field of vision, but he ignored them. "That's fine Ensign..."

"Auster, Sir. Emily Auster."

"Well then Ensign Emily Auster, I'm happy to welcome you on board. Do you know your way around the ship or do you need a tour?" Jim couldn't help himself, she was attractive.

Emily smiled softly at the Captain, before shaking her head. "No thank you sir. Pavel… sorry Ensign Chekhov, has just finished showing me around."

It was then that Jim's eyes tracked over to the other person that was privy to this conversation. His eyes now fell upon Ensign Chekov, who was standing nervously to the side, observing the interaction between the two of them. "Oh, I see. Out of curiosity, how do you two know each other?"

Jim now had a funny feeling that this was the best friend of Chekov that Hikaru had mentioned earlier. Given the information Jim now had, he understood Chekov's excitement about her coming on board. Yet he still couldn't help but think back to his own time at the Academy. Back then, and even now, his best friend was Bones. So, how in the hell did Chekov, the awkward anti-social teenager, land this beautiful young woman as his? It just didn't make sense.

"We were in the same classes at the Academy Sir. We became very close whilst there; it is easy for me to say that Pavel… sorry again, Ensign Chekhov, is my closest friend." Emily commented, blushing slightly as she spoke and averting her eyes in the process.

Jim glanced at Chekov out of the corner of his eye, he too was blushing slightly.

"I see, well then I will leave you in the capable hands of Mr Chekov, Miss Auster. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Jim told her, finishing his statement with a wink and then walking away, resuming his course to the medical bay.

* * *

><p>"Bones!" Jim called out as soon as the doors of medical opened enough to let him through. "Bones, were are you?"<p>

"What do you want Jim?" An exhausted looking Bones asked from behind his desk in his office. "I've had a fucking long day, don't make it longer."

Taking a seat, Jim looked his best friend up and down. Bones looked dreadful. "You'll never guess who I just met."

"I don't think I care right now Jim. Damn inspectors, do you know what they were asking me and going through? Do you? Who cares about the number of times in a week I deal with running noses? I'll tell you, Starfleet officials." Bones was ranting, it had been a long a stressful day for all department heads. "Bastards"

"Well I've just met one of our new officers." Jim commented, ignoring the rant. "Emily Auster, and she's a looker. I'd do her."

"You do that, you'll be arrested. And come on, you'll 'do' anything that's alive and of a female persuasion." Bones said, his head resting in a prone position on his arms.

"What?"

"You know I'm right, and she's seventeen Jim. You touch her, and you'll be on a one way trip to a penal colony." Bones informed his best friend, a firm smirk planted on his face, before a look realisation flashed across his face, and then one of horror. "You haven't touched her have you?"

"What? No!" Jim fired back. But Jim's mind was on the young woman in the hall way, she was suddenly a lot less attractive. There was no way she looked seventeen, nineteen at least. So that's how the pip squeak did it. If she was seventeen, she was younger than Chekov; that made so much sense. "She's been on the ship for a few hours Bones, I'm good, but I'm not that good. Anyway, I think Chekov is in love with her or something."

Bones who was midway through taking a sip of his drink, spluttered and coughed. "What? Chekov, our resident socially inept teenager, is interested in someone of the female persuasion? What the hell makes you think that?"

Jim just fixed Bones with a penetrating look. "There's no way in hell that a guy has a girl like that for a best friend, and not feel something more than friendship. Plus I've seen how he looks at her. I was talking to her and Chekov's eyes were burning a hole in the side of my skull, he was not a happy camper."

Bones rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean anything Jim, and for god sake do not, I repeat do not get involved."

"What makes you think I'll get involved?"

Bones scoffed. "Because I, unfortunately, know you. They're just kids leave them alone, if they like each other they'll figure it out and do something about it. So once again, do not get involved.

Bones's words were lost on the Captain; he was already planning on how he could force the two teens together. He needed a new project and he had just found one.

* * *

><p><strong>And the second editted installment is complete! :D<strong>

**Please do me a solid and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed since Ensign Emily Auster had joined the crew of the Starship Enterprise. And in those three weeks, she had barely stopped working, all she ever seemed to have time for was sleeping and eating, everything else was irrelevant. She understood that her commanding officer, Scotty, as he insisted upon being called, was testing her constantly. He was fully aware that she was a young genius in the field of warp and transporter technology, but he wanted to make sure she was up to the task of being _his_ young prodigy, so he was pushing her to the limit.

Emily was just crawling out of a Jefferies tube, she had been sent to fix a faulty conduit, when she heard someone cough to announce their presence. Naturally, Emily jumped out of her skin upon hearing the noise. She was in a really remote area of the ship, and hadn't being expecting to run into anyone. Being startled in such a way, caused her to bang the top of her head on the ridiculously low ceiling of the Jefferies tube, and thus caused a stream of curse words to flow fluently out of her mouth.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" A southern drawl questioned from above her position on the floor.

Emily's head snapped up as she gazed into the face of Dr McCoy. She had yet to meet the famously moody doctor that Pavel had told her so much about, and in all honesty it was her own doing that she had manage to elude him. One thing that Emily hated above all other things was visits to the doctor. She had had a few horrific experiences when she was younger, and even now avoided them at all costs. Protocol stated that on arriving on a new assignment, new members of crew were supposed to report to the ship's doctor for a full medical work up within 48 hours of boarding the ship. The fact that she had managed to put off her inevitable meeting with the surly doctor for three whole weeks was either a credit to her personal abilities at elusive behaviour, or the more likely reason, a testimony to McCoy's personal ability to evade pointless work.

"Excuse me Sir?" Emily questioned, her voice shaking as she pushed herself up off the floor and standing to attention in front of the senior officer, wincing as she did so.

"Well for a start, it's doctor, not sir. Do I look like an old man to you?..."

"No, not at all S... Doctor." Emily spoke quickly, not wanting to upset the man who would no doubt be sticking her with something or other in the not too distant future.

"I'm not finished." Bones snapped, taking a small amount of pleasure in the look of complete fear that passed over the young woman's face for a split second. Being Jim's best friend made him doubt that he was a threatening as he used to be, Emily Auster had just confirmed that he still had it. Then again the kid was only seventeen. "I asked if you kissed your mother with that mouth. A young lady like yourself should not know how to swear like that and not have the grace to blush about it."

Emily felt her face redden at the doctor's comment, and the urge to avert her eyes was very strong, but she maintained her eye contact.

"Also, I commend you for being so elusive. You've beaten the Captain's record for putting off a medical by eight days. I'm impressed, most people who join this ship's company report promptly to sick bay to get their medical out of the way. But you're something different aren't you?" Bones commented with a tone of mild appreciation interwoven with mild amusement lacing his voice.

"I know Doctor, but..." Emily tried to interject.

"Still not finished Ensign, the question was rhetorical. The only person who has avoided me for longer that yourself would be our resident Vulcan. However, I pray that you won't be as difficult a patent as he is." McCoy smirked. "Pack your things up Ensign; you're reporting straight to sick bay, that's an order."

"Yes Si..." Emily stopped herself as Bones sent her a seething glare, so she corrected herself. "Yes Doctor."

* * *

><p>Jim's eyes were fixed upon a single point of the wall of the bridge. They hadn't really moved from that point for over half an hour. Jim was in deep thought, and his mind was moving at a particularly slow pace. He was sitting in his chair, twisting it slightly from side to side, his eyes never moving from their fixed point on the wall. In his hands he held a vintage toy that Bones had bought him as a stupid birthday present the year before. It was a large metal spring that children, apparently, used to knock down stairs and it would move of its own accord once the initial force had been applied. Bones had called it a Slinky, and the joke was that Jim would have to be inventive to use it in an environment that didn't have any stairs. Jim found that it helped him to think, so the joke was really all on Bones.<p>

As he had been for the past few weeks, Jim was trying to come up with a way to encourage a romantic relationship between Chekov and Auster, and he was hitting a blank. Thus the need for the Slinky. He had tried to think back to when he was a teenager and wanted a girl to go out with him, but Jim had never had a problem with attracting the fairer sex. All he had ever needed to do was flash a charming smile their way, use some ridiculous pickup line, normally taken from 20th century pop culture, and then they were his. Nothing more, nothing less. The only time he had ever had a problem was with Nyota Uhura, before he had enlisted in Starfleet, and afterwards as well if he was going to be completely honest. Thankfully that had been an isolated incident; otherwise Jim may have thought he was losing his mojo or something.

But what to do with his new project? He supposed he could count his blessings by the fact that they already knew each other, and very well by the looks of things, but not in _that_ way. Jim couldn't imagine having to covertly coach Chekov into getting the guts to talk to Auster, or any girl for that matter, that would possibly be beyond his abilities, and a cringingly horrible experience to boot. Jim visibly shuddered at the thought as he continued to shift the weight of the Slinky from one hand to the other.

"Captain?" Uhura's voice snapped at him, breaking him out of his reverie. "Would you please stop with that infernal spring?"

"Hmm?" Jim questioned looking down at what he was doing, and then around the bridge. He noticed that all eyes were now on him, and it suddenly made him feel self conscious. So he answered rather sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I was in deep thought."

He heard Uhura scoff at that, and mumble something about him being seemingly incapable of 'deep thought.' Jim let it slide, as he did with most of the scything comments that issued forth from Nyota Uhura's mouth that were directed towards himself. It was clear to anyone that despite her persistent refusal of his advances, Jim still held a soft spot for the mocha skinned beauty. It was also clear to anyone that Jim had been delighted when Nyota and Spock had called off their relationship due to irreconcilable differences, some crew members had even accidentally stumbled across their captain literally skipping down the corridors of the ship when he thought that no one was around to see him in the days following the break up.

"Captain?" Jim's attention was called for once again, but this time it was by Spock.

"Yes?"

"May I enquire as to what your 'deep thought' entailed? Anything regarding the ship or crew falls under my jurisdiction as First Officer." Spock asked as earnestly as a Vulcan could, which isn't very much. But Jim knew Spock well enough to be able to read the subtle emotions held in his eyes. Jim also knew that ever since Spock broke up with Nyota, he had become a lot more involved in the running of the Enterprise and the personnel that served upon her, so much so that it was becoming rather annoying. It was like someone could sneeze on a console on deck 12, and Spock would know about it within seconds, and be there ordering them to remove the germs that they were spreading from the console, claiming that it was necessary to maintain the health of the crew.

"Just having a little difficulty with a problem." Jim responded without really thinking about what he was saying.

Spock allowed both of his eye brows to rise in mild surprise. "Would this 'problem' be able to be alleviated through the actions of Dr McCoy?"

Jim felt himself splutter as half of the bridge crew stifled laughs at his expense, once again. Damn Spock and his inability to measure the range of appropriate methods of addressing a situation.

"No, of course not. Honestly, it has something to do with a number of crew members Spock. But I do not believe you will be interested. The matter is rather trivial." He knew that this would intrigue the Vulcan, and that Spock would push upon the matter persistently until Jim caved, and Jim wanted to cave. He wanted some help with his personal little mission, even if Spock was not the ideal partner in crime, he may have to do.

As expected, Spock simply raised an eye brow in Jim's direction, signifying that the answer he received was less than satisfactory.

"McCoy to Kirk." The communicator panel sounded off next to Jim's left thigh. Jim was beginning to wonder if he would get any sense of peace to go back to his problem.

"Bones!" Jim exclaimed, surprised to hear his friend's voice coming over the intercom system. "What can I do ya for?"

"There's been an incident, and I need…"

Jim could hear the strain in Bones's voice, it sounded like he was trying to physically restrain someone. Jim's suspicions were confirmed when Bones snapped at someone to 'stop wriggling, damn it, you're going to be fine, just calm down.'

"What do you need Bones? What's going on?" Jim enquired, he was growing concerned. It was really odd for Bones to call him if he was having a problem with a patient, or any issue for that matter, and Jim hardly ever heard about it until days later.

"Pavel, I need Pavel." A second voice sobbed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pavel, I need Pavel." A second voice sobbed out, and then the intercom system cut out.

Chekov was on his feet in seconds of hearing Emily's sobbing voice. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest; he needed to get to her. He needed to get to her now. He vaguely registered that the whole of the bridge crew was looking at him, their interest sparked.

"Captain, may I have permission to leave the bridge?" He asked, his voice shaking and showing that he was alarmed; his accent was more pronounced than ever.

"Yes of course," Jim answered as he stood up from his chair, gesturing to the door as he did, "After you Mr Chekov."

That was the only invitation Pavel needed to literally run off of the bridge, the Captain not too far behind him. If he hadn't been in such a rush to get where he was going, Pavel would have had a strange sense of déjà vu as he ran though the hall ways calling out for people to move out of his way. Emily needed him, and she needed him now!

If she was in sick bay, something was seriously wrong. She had told him that she had had her medical already and that she had coped just fine. He had been anticipating having to go with her, and he would have done so happily. He knew she wasn't keen on doctors, just like he wasn't keen on the dentist, and now he just needed to be there for her. Pavel's imagination was going wild with the possibilities of what was potentially happening to his best and oldest friend.

Jim on the other hand, was struggling to keep up with the fast pace being put up by Pavel. The kid was a runner, that much was now obvious. Jim couldn't recall ever seeing someone move that quickly for anything, yet alone a friend. So in a small part of his mind, Jim was re-assured that his plan to get the two young ensigns in a relationship would prove to be fruitful. The larger part of him mind was rather occupied on prising any deity that would listen on the fact sick bay was now insight. Jim also made the unconscious decision then and there that he would really need to start working out a bit more, there was no way in hell he would continue to allow a scrawny 18 year old to out run him again.

The closer the two of them got to sick bay, the sound of sobbing become louder, occasionally accompanied by a scream of pain. It was clear that someone was in a large amount of pain, or shock at the pain.

"Emily!" Pavel cried out as he entered the white and sterile room, his eyes moved immediately over to her cowering form. She was curled tight in a ball, keeping a guarded stance over her left leg, and thrashing out at the advances of both Dr McCoy and Nurse Chapel.

"Pavel!"

The exclamation from her mouth forced Bones to look up, it was only then that he realised his reinforcements had arrived. With a thankful look in his eyes, he immediately stepped towards the two men, raising his hands although in surrender. Christine, noticing this, stepped away also, and within seconds Pavel was at Emily's and pulling her into his arms.

"Bones," Jim demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

"I can honestly say I don't know Jim. I was bringing her here for her physical, which she has been avoiding ever since she joined the ship, and she just lost her footing." Bones answered, his eyes somewhat wide with confusion and bewilderment. "She fell about 10 feet, and now she won't let me near her."

"Well that has to be a reason." Jim responded as both men turned to gaze upon the quivering mass that was Ensign Auster on the bio bed, somehow Chekov had managed to move her. "You know your bedside manor leave much to be desired Bones."

"Oh well excuse me, O' Lord of good manners." Bones hissed, the sarcasm literally dripping from his voice. "Next time we encounter son nasty sons of bitches, I'll remind you of the importance of being polite shall I? I'm a doctor Jim, not a baby sitter who's here to hold hands."

Jim just rolled his eyes at the moody doctor, putting it off and Bones's 'time of the month'. He then re-focused his attention upon the two youngest members of his crew. Sometimes he often forgot how young some of his underlings were, the two in front of him right now were the epitome of the collective noun 'young'.

They were in a dangerous line of work, at the forefront of space exploration, him on the bridge and her in the engine room and they were still just kids. Sure when he was 17 and 18, Jim was already a young offender and teetering on the edge of being tried in juvenile court, but seeing Chekov and Auster so vulnerable like they were right now caused an uncomfortable pang in Jim's chest. He realised that he needed to do more than interfere in the lives of these young people from the periphery. He needed to take more of a personal responsibility for the two of them. He needed to be their surrogate parent, as well as their Captain.

* * *

><p>Later that night Pavel was sitting in Emily's quarters, with her pressed up against his side, just like they would when they were at the academy. He just held her, knowing that was what she needed more than anything right now was to someone to help her believe that it was all ok.<p>

Back in the medical bay as he had been cradling Emily in the overly bright and white room, he had heard both Dr McCoy and Captain Kirk speaking, or arguing, he wasn't completely sure. But not long after that, McCoy had come over to him and asked if her could get Emily to allow the doctor near her. In time, he had, and Emily was treated for what emerged to be quite bad transverse fracture in her leg. After that Dr McCoy had told him to take Emily to her quarters and that he had to stay with her. Pavel would have done that anyway, but it made it easier that he had the Doctor's permission to stay with her, especially since he was supposed to still be on the bridge for another three hours.

As Pavel had left sick bay, Emily in his arms as he doubted that she could have walked, regardless of what Dr McCoy said, he noticed that the Captain had nodded at him. Which had made Pavel feel even better about not having to return to his duties, as he seemed to have the Captain's approval as well.

So far, very few words had passed between the two best friends. They hadn't really moved all that much since arriving at her quarters, but this was not something that Pavel could allow to continue for much longer.

"Emily, what happened? I thought that you had seen the doctor weeks ago." Pavel kept his voice low, and for some reason that he couldn't explain, his accent seemed to thicken.

"Pav, you know that I don't do doctors." Emily sniffed.

"I know that, and I have never questioned that. But in leaving it this time, caused you to get hurt, I can't stand seeing you hurt like that Emily and I had to leave my post to be there for you." Pavel pressed on, keeping his voice low and understanding so as not to upset her further.

"Oh well, I'm sorry for inconveniencing you. Please, don't feel obliged to tend to me next time." Emily snapped as she got to her feet and stormed across the small room, limping slightly as she went, trying to get as far away from Pavel as the space would allow.

"Hey, that isn't fair Emily." Pavel said as he too got to his feet. "I came because you asked for me, I will always come when you're hurt, if you ask for me or not. So why is it that you didn't see Dr McCoy like you said you did?"

Emily's face was cast down. She couldn't look into the eyes of one of the only people in her life that had never questioned her actions and had put up with her weird crap. She knew that she needed to tell him about why she had lied to him. To most, hers was an odd fear and as she couldn't speak about the reason why, it appeared to be completely unjustified.

But it was justified. She knew that, and it was time that Pavel knew as well. And so she told him. She told him about how as a child she had woken up to a room full of doctors, alone apart from the doctors. She told him about losing her parents, being in a coma like state for six months, and upon her wakening her having her amazing capacity to learn. She couldn't tell anyone what had happened to her, she didn't know, but it didn't stop them from trying to find out. She told him about how she had spent months going back and forth between doctor to doctor being prodded and poked, all the while her remaining family members were confused at what had happened to her. Over time she had come to dread visiting doctors, dreaded the inevitable poking and prodding that was due to follow.

What she told him explained why she was reluctant when it came to doctors. It was understandable when something like that happens to maintain a level of dread. Pavel found himself crying with her as he held her, trying to sooth a deep rooted pain of the loss of her patents, which had spawned her intellect. Pain that would never go away truly, but could be dealt with, with a lot of help. He held her until she fell asleep, falling asleep himself soon after.

And that was how Hikaru Sulu found them the next morning. Pavel on his back, an arm loosely wrapped around Emily, who was resting on his chest, sound asleep and oblivious to the world around them. Hikaru found himself smiling softly at the sight in front of him, and drawing his PADD, took a photo for later use to embarrass the two young teens.

* * *

><p><strong>It's in this chapter that my biggest alteration of this story has taken place. Upon re-reading it, I didn't like where it was going and seemed very silly to me. So I changed it, call it my creative licence :P.<strong>

**Still very happy to receive feedback concerning this story! I'll happily take suggestions on just how Pavel and Emily should get together... this is an open invite people ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh that's so cute." Nyota Uhura cooed as Hikaru Sulu showed her the picture he had taken of the two sleeping Ensigns earlier that morning. "And they honestly have no idea?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Not as far as I'm aware. Come on you know Pavel like I do, the kid's oblivious to most things that aren't mathematical."

"It's sad really, isn't it?" Nyota asked.

But before Hikaru could answer her, another voice chimed in, "What's sad? And is this the good sad or the bad sad?"

Nyota tried so hard to stop herself from rolling her eyes at James Kirk as he sauntered over to her and Hikaru, but she ultimately failed. "Sad is always just that, _Captain_. Sad."

There was a smirk plastered on Jim's face as he noticed that Nyota was irritated with him, as she always was. "Well, I apologise then, but please tell me what's sad?"

Hikaru handed his PADD over to the Captain before Nyota could fit in another scathing comment. It was painfully obvious, the level of sexual tension between them. And it was really starting to get on Hikaru's last nerve.

Jim looked down at the image on the PADD, and felt a small and sincere smile creep its way onto his face. The pair of them looked peaceful, sure their eyes were a little bit puffy, but weather that was from lack of sleep or because they had been crying at some point, Jim didn't know.

"I'm sorry, but this is one of the most adorable thing's I have ever seen. The only way it could be more adorable would be if they were cats or something. So again, what's sad?" Jim pressed again; he was determined to know now.

"The fact the pair of them are oblivious to it." Hikaru answered.

"Oh, well Chekov certainly is. Hell, I doubt the kid even knows what a dirty magazine looks like, he's innocence incarnate." Jim mused, but his face then took a more serious look. "But, I reckon that Auster knows."

"Really?" Hikaru asked sceptically, looking between Jim and Nyota.

Jim scoffed at Hikaru's disbelieving tone. "Sure, I don't know how she can't be. I've come to know that women have a sixth sense when it comes to stuff like this. She'll know, I'd bet on it."

"How much?" Hikaru rose to the challenge.

"Stop it the pair of you!" Nyota snapped. "They're kids, just leave them alone. They'll figure it out eventually, and with them being on this ship, I'm sure half of the senior staff are already involved in spurring on this relationship to a whole new level. So just cut it out, and yes, Emily is probably fully aware of her feelings for Pavel, but she'll be too scared of admitting to them and losing him as a friend."

Jim's eyes widened slightly at Nyota's outburst. He had never through of it like that. That Emily would be afraid of losing Pavel, that having him as a friend and not as a boyfriend was better than not having him at all. For the briefest of seconds Jim wondered if what he was planning was the right thing to do, if it would be better for him to drop the idea all together and let nature run its course, as they say. But he only considered this for a second. Just as quickly as the though appeared, it disappeared, never to be thought again. When it came to romantic intentions, Jim knew what he was doing. There was a reason he had always been such a Casanova, something he was now more determined than ever to turn Pavel Andreievich Chekov into as well. Hopefully when it came to this, it would be done as easily as it was said.

Jim just smiled sweetly at Nyota as he headed for his chair, not commenting on purpose, he knew that it would wind her up even more. Naturally, winding her up was amongst Jim's favourite pass times, and since she pretended to hate him, emphasis on the pretended, it just made it even more fun.

"I'll take your suggestion into consideration _Lieutenant_." Jim grinned over at her, it was the grin that she hated and he knew it. "But in the meantime, should we have Chekov's life for being late for duty or not?"

* * *

><p>Pavel was oddly comfortable, even though his head was clearly not on his pillow, due to its unusual angle. He was aware that he was well rested, something he hadn't been in a long time, and he was vaguely aware of a mild amount of pressure across his chest, which was also unusual. But that wasn't a big enough concern for him to do anything about it just yet.<p>

It was the movement of the pressure on his chest that forced his eyes to open in a mild blind panic. Raising his head slightly, but being careful to keep his body still, Pavel glanced down at himself, and was met with the sight of a head full dirty blonde hair. His heartbeat immediately picked up and he realised that Emily was sleeping not only alongside him, but also on him. The memories of last night came flooding back to him as he laid there with no idea of what to do. Thinking about it now, Pavel couldn't believe that Emily had managed to keep that part of her history hidden for so long. He knew what it was like being a child genius, and what it was like being studied and analysed by adults, but he had assumed that Emily had been born with her abilities like he had been. So the fact that a coma had allowed them to emerge, made her all the more fascinating.

Moving slowly, Pavel started to try and extract himself from the situation he was presently in. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake Emily up, he wanted to avoid the awkward moment if he could. As soon as he had managed to get up and on his feet, Emily curled into the warmth that he had left behind on the couch; thankfully she didn't wake up. Sure during their time at the Academy they had often fallen asleep in each other's rooms when they had been working on an assignment together, but they had never fallen asleep like that. This was whole new territory. Territory that Pavel was at a loss how to handle, he might have to have a word with Hikaru.

Forcing to take his eyes off of Emily, she really was so pretty in sleep; Pavel glanced around the room looking for her chronometer. After a few seconds he found it, and his eyes widened at what he read.

"Gavno." Was his only muttered response as his mind, once again, flew into overdrive.

He was late, over half an hour late, and he was in no state to report for duty just yet. He needed a shower and a clean uniform. He was already animatedly walking out of her door, but not before casting a glance back at Emily's peaceful face, and heading towards his own quarters. Hopefully he'd be able to be on the bridge in 10 minutes, but as that though passed through his mind, his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten the night before. 'Ok then 15 minutes.' Pavel sarcastically responded to his own traitorous body.

Pavel could tell already that today was not going to go well; he just prayed that the Captain wouldn't be too harsh about him being late, and he really hoped he wouldn't be questioned about where he had been. The rest of the bridge crew would never let him live it down, regardless of his honest to god reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, if you're interested that is, '<em>Gavno<em>' is supposed to be the phonetic spelling of 'shit' in Russian. My research into this was not extensive, so if its right or not I honestly have no idea, and I'll blame the internet if it is.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that some of the stuff in here makes you guys laugh. It's my intention to entertain, and if any of you have any ideas, or thing's you'd like to see included, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll see if I can make it work**_._


	6. Chapter 6

Emily Auster was exhausted. She had just finished the one of the most gruelling shifts she had ever done. It would seem that Scotty was getting back at her for not finishing her work yesterday, and no matter what she said about being accosted to sickbay by Dr McCoy, Scotty wouldn't hear it, regardless of the broken leg excuse. Although she had overheard her commanding Officer having a somewhat heated conversation, with someone in his office about 'taking away his bloody crew members without asking first, and then injuring them to a point they couldn't work'. The one sided yelling match had been quite entertaining for the rest of the engineering department, but Emily had been blushing throughout the entire thing, knowing that it was most likely about her.

From that point on, Emily had been run ragged. Scotty had been full of hell after his 'discussion' with who she had assumed had been Dr McCoy. He hadn't let her out of his sight all day, and kept muttering something about 'keeping the damn vultures at bay' and 'there being no respect anymore'. Over the course of the day, it seemed that in total half of the ship had been un-operational, and because of the complexity of some of the issues, Scotty would only allow himself and Emily near the problems.

And now, sat in the Officer's mess, Emily was collapsed at a table, filthy from head to toe, and slowly managing to pick her way through her food. All she wanted to do was crawl her way to her quarters, have a hot sonic shower and curl up and go to sleep. She was so tired; it took a few moments before she had noticed that she had been joined at the table. It was the clearing of a throat that had attracted her attention to their presence. Glancing up with eyes that were getting heavier by the second, Emily was taken aback by what she saw.

"Captain!" she exclaimed, forcing herself to sit up straighter.

"Hello Ensign Emily Auster." Jim greeted, a friendly grin fixed upon his face. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not at all Sir." Emily insisted, ignoring her brain as it screamed in protest about being engaged in conversation.

"Oh well that's good. I've heard through the grape vine that Scotty's been running you quite hard." Jim stated, but pushing for her to confirm his statement.

'You have no idea.' Emily thought as she chose her words carefully. "You could say that Sir. Pavel says he's testing me, making sure that I can cope with the workload, and that I will be able to do it to an acceptable level."

Jim laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Scotty. You seem to be his new favourite. He's been on the lookout for one ever since Keenser was transferred onto The Falcon. In a way, Scotty's complementing your ability as an engineer. He won't let just anyone near those engines you know?"

Emily couldn't help but let out a small laugh, despite the twinge her muscles gave at the unexpected motion. "I've noticed Sir."

"Hey, we're off duty right now, you can drop the formalities." Jim insisted, allowing the flirty glint flash in his eyes. "And how's the leg doing?"

"I thought a Captain was never off duty." Emily teased slightly, having seen the glint, and just going along with it. "And it's better, it was fine after a few hours."

Jim looked thoughtful for a second or two. "I suppose you're right. But right now, Spock's on the bridge keeping an eye on things, so I can afford to relax a little. So as I'm relaxing, tell me a little bit about yourself. Given that it would seem that Scotty's lining you up to be second in command in engineering, it would make sense for me to get to know the woman who will be looking after my lady when Scotty can't."

"Your lady?" Emily asked, her eyebrow raising at the choice of the Capitan's words.

"The Enterprise. She's my ship, and I don't really have time for relationships. Ergo, the Enterprise is my lady." Jim explained, then adding, "Plus, she'll never cheat on me."

"Ahh, I see." Emily announced, even though she didn't. "So what do you want to know?"

"Oh I don't know, got any pets? What's your favourite colour? When was your first space flight?" Jim listed off, keeping his voice light and jovial. "You know; just basic trivia."

"Erm... I had a hamster once, it used to bite me, after that I lost interest in pets." Emily shuddered at the thought of the evil little ball of fluff her Uncle had gotten her, when she had gone off to join Starfleet. "Favourite colour would have to be green, and my first space flight was when I was 13. And you Capitan, what about you?"

"Excuse me?" Jim asked, surprised that she appeared to be turning his own questions on him.

Emily's eyes glinted with mischief. "Surely you're aware that social protocol calls for you to answer in kind with the questions addressed to me. Everyone knows that."

Jim relented, the kid had a point. "Dogs, I had a lot of dogs as a kid, blue, and I was born in space."

"I always wanted a puppy when I was a kid." Emily admitted. "Being somewhat of an only child, I always wanted a friend who would be loyal to me."

Jim's eyebrow rose into his hairline, as he saw the look of longing in her eyes, that was a heavy feeling coming from someone so young. Not that Jim couldn't relate, he had been desperately lonely as a kid, especially when his mom had started going back off planet, that's why he had gotten his hands on as many dogs as he could. They became his family and friends; they would never leave him like his parents did.

"I can understand that." He told her, keeping serious for a moment, before reverting to his default setting. "But you don't want a puppy, trust me. Puppies are amongst the vilest creatures in the universe. They don't have any control over their bodily functions, they bite with needle like teeth and they are extremely stubborn. Or at least mine were."

Emily giggled softly at the list, and wondered if he was exaggerating at all.

"But the worst part," Jim continued, "The worst part is the fact that by the time it comes to get a new pup, you've forgotten what it's like having one. The memories are so bad, that you block them out, and then wonder why you ever got a new one."

Emily smiled at her Captain's confession. It was strange she was completely aware of whom she was talking to, and that when she had spoken to other high ranking officers in the past she had been scared out of her wits about messing up. But here with Captain Kirk, she was completely at ease. She remembered Pavel saying something about Kirk being able to do that, put people at ease, and that it normally created a very easy atmosphere on the bridge.

"I'll keep that in mind then, should I ever choose to get a dog. So what else do you want to know about me?" She asked.

Jim thought for a moment. He knew exactly what he wanted to ask. He wanted to quiz her about her relationship with Chekov. From the picture Sulu had taken this morning, it was clear that their relationship was not just as simple as being close friends, no there was defiantly something more to it. The problem was, Jim knew he had to be careful, very careful, about how he went along his line of enquiry. Before Jim could even start, he was distracted by another person taking a seat at their table.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Leonard McCoy stated as he took a seat, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Jim. "How are you today Ensign? Is the leg any better?"

"I... I'm fine Sir. It's fine now." Emily answered, stumbling over her words slightly. " And I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine don't worry about it, but you'll need to come back down to medical at some point for a work up. But only when you're ready, bring Chekov if you need to." Bones told her as he started to eat. "And what did I say about calling me 'Sir'?"

"Not to, sorry Doctor."

Emily couldn't believe how quickly the atmosphere at the table had changed. Gone was the comfortable relaxed feeling, and in its place was an odd intensity that she couldn't quite place, or identify. At Dr McCoy's appearance, Emily was reminded of just how tired she was as it crashed down over her head. Clearing her throat, she made to stand up.

"Please excuse, me. It's been a long hard day."

Jim smiled softly at her. "No worries, Scotty can be brutal sometimes. Sleep well Ensign."

"Thank you Capitan. Good night." Emily responded, and with that she left.

Jim watched her go, and waited until she was out of ear shot before turning on Bones.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

Bones looked up innocently. "What?"

"Oh don't pull that crap with me Bones, you interrupted me." Jim accused, not letting up on his glare. "I was only trying to get to know Auster better."

Bones snorted at Jim, and then fixed him with a glare of his own. "Of course, I interrupted you. You need to let them be. Stop trying to play matchmaker." Bones demanded. "I heard about the hell you put Chekov through earlier, quizzing him on his relationship with Auster, teasing him about the overall innocence of it. He's only just eighteen, and he's greener than a bent sapling when it comes to romance. Just leave him alone."

Jim glowered, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to dig himself a bigger hole.

"Besides, don't you have better things to concern yourself with?" Bones asked, taking the fact the Jim hadn't comeback with an scathing comment as an indication that he had won.

"Like what?"

"Like dealing with your own love life, or lack thereof one recently?" Bones quipped.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bones."

Bones just smirked. "Of course you do. Do you really think that I haven't noticed your obsession with Uhura?"

Jim's eyes widened and Bones burst out laughing.

"Oh come on! All through our time at the academy, you were never that far away from her. Hell you slept with her roommate to try and get her to notice you, and that only backfired didn't it? Plus, I've never seen you happier than in the day following Spock and Uhura's break up." Bones continued the smirk never leaving his face, as he watched his best friend pale at the realisation that he had been found out. "You know its Valentine's day in two weeks. Maybe you could do something to win the fair lady's heart."

'Perhaps he's right.' Jim thought to himself. He remembered the excitement caused by the annual Valentine's Ball back at the Academy, sure it was soppy and in some cases downright disgusting, but the women had always seemed to enjoy it. Jim pondered for a moment, allowing Bones some time to eat in silence. Then it hit him. He'd throw a Valentine's party for the crew, it would release some pent up tensions between himself and Nyota, and raise crew moral. Plus, it would be a perfect setting to try and get the two ensigns together in a less threatening environment.

"Jim? What are you thinking?" Bones asked, sounding alarmed. "I don't like that look on your face."

It was Jim's turn to smirk. "You'll see Bones; let's just say you've given me the perfect idea about what to do with my little problem."


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**There have been some changes to this story from about chapter 4 onwards. Please take the time to look over these changes, as slight as they might be.**

**THANK YOU! :)**

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the morning after Emily's accident, and Pavel still had no idea what to do about how he had woken up that morning. If he was being truthfully honest with himself, he knew that he hadn't slept better than he had that night in her quarters in a very long time. But at the same time, he couldn't talk to anyone about it. This was the sort of thing he would have gone to Emily with, and he defiantly couldn't talk to her about it, that would be a disaster. Sighing, he made his way onto the bridge, attracting the glances of every other crewmember in the room as he did.<p>

It was painfully obvious to everyone who worked with Pavel that something was bothering him. He was completely different to his usual self, and many of them were starting to get worried about the young Russian.

"Morning Pav." Hikaru chirped, hoping to get something more than a grunt of recognition from him, he was unsuccessful. "So, how's things with you lately, I haven't seen you around so much these days?"

"Fine, nothing has really happened." Pavel responded almost monotonously.

"Ok then, is Emily doing better?" Hikaru probed. He was rewarded when Pavel's ears and neck flushed a slight shade of pink.

"She's better yes." Pavel stuttered, focusing his complete attention on the panel in front of him.

Hikaru was prepared to probe further until someone called out "Captain on the Bridge", signalling the arrival of Kirk, who was soon followed by Spock.

Being his usual self, Jim swaggered his way over to his chair and sat down with a flourish.

"Ensign Chekov, make the preparations for a ship wide broadcast, I have an announcement to make."

"Yes Sir." Pavel responded immediately, the stutter and blush having left him in an instant, at the moment he was an officer on a Starship and he was acting the part expected of him.

The familiar whistle sounded throughout the Enterprise's sound systems, catching the attention of her crew, but not stopping their work altogether.

"_This is your Captain speaking, and I have a general announcement for all crew members. Given this special time of year, the senior staff and I have decided that in order to improve some crew moral, we are going to host an evening ball in honour of St. Valentine's Day, on Thursday February 14__th__. This ball is to be held in the officer's mess, and all crew are welcome. If anyone has any suggestions they would like to pass on, please see your department heads. That is all, Kirk out."_

For once, there seemed to be a stunned silence throughout the ship following the Captain's message. It was well known amongst them all that James Kirk had a way with the ladies, but none of them had ever known him to support such a holiday that centred solely on the concept of romance.

This silence resonated particularly around the bridge, everyone turned to look at the grinning Captain. In the end it was Uhura who broke the silence.

"What brought this about?" She sounded far more shocked than anything else.

"Can't a Captain think of the needs of his crew at this time of year?" Jim responded, the coy grin fixed firmly upon his face.

"I suppose so, but a Valentines ball? Here on the Enterprise?" She questioned again, still shocked.

"The balls held at the Academy, though I personally have no insight into the concept, proved to be very valuable at raising morale amongst the students." Spock answered, adding the logical side to the reasoning behind Jim's actions. "Furthermore, with this public forum for expressing romantic affiliations, there will be less secretive fraternisations amongst the crew."

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Jim added, still grinning from his chair.

Hikaru was watching Pavel during this exchange, which he was only half listening to. He'd been watching his young friend throughout the Captain's announcement; he knew the real reasoning behind Jim's efforts for the ball. It was plain to see for most who knew of Jim's interest in both Pavel and Emily. And right now Pavel was flushing again, and this caused Hikaru to smile softly to himself, perhaps this would be the natural push that he would need.

* * *

><p>Emily meanwhile, was down in the depths of Engineering, alongside Scotty, inspecting one of the many turbines to ensure correct fluid shift when the announcement had gone off. And now she was being subjected to a detailed rendering of Scotty's plans for Valentines. Naturally the chief engineer was planning on spending time with his "Lady" the Enterprise. As luck would have it, he had a complete tune up of the warp nacelles planned out for her, as far as Emily could make out, that was Scotty's version of a home cooked romantic meal.<p>

"So kiddo, what're your plans for the big night? Got someone special waiting to steal you away from me and our beautiful lady here?" Scotty questioned, turning the tide of the conversations completely over to her for once.

"What?" Emily stumbled over her words, not expecting the question. Generally once Scotty got going about the Enterprise being his lady, that would be it for a while.

"Come on lass, surly a pretty little thing like you as a strapping young man waiting for ya'." Scotty pressed on, and for once he was genuinely interested in the personal life of his young prodigy.

"Erm I don't know what I'll be doing." She confessed.

"Really, I'd have figured that you'd be spending your time with our young Mr Chekov." Scotty knew what he was doing, Jim had told him about is suspicions regarding the young ensigns, and had asked Scotty to get as much information out of Emily as possible. And in keeping one eye on what he was doing and the other on Emily, Scotty noticed that his young Ensign had turned a slight shade of pink at the mention Chekov.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru?" Pavel murmured whilst in the officer's mess that same afternoon. "Can I ask you something? I need some advice."<p>

"Shoot."

"I'm confused about something." Pavel admitted, not really knowing exactly where he was going to go with line of inquiry.

"Tell me something I don't know." Hikaru quipped, smiling wildly at his friend.

"This time it is something specific."

"Ok then, spit it out, I haven't got all day." Hikaru had a feeling where this was going to go, so he was making an effort to keep the tone as light as possible.

"It's about the Valentines ball that the Captain mentioned this morning."

"Well Pav, as flattered as I am, I was already planning on taking Simone from stellacartography." Hikaru informed him, with as much of a serious tone as he could muster.

This, as expected, caused Pavel to flounder and turn pink again. "I'm… I'm not gay!"

Hikaru burst out laughing at his friend's reaction. "I'm joking you idiot, I know you aren't."

"Oh…" Pavel was still red and now focusing intently on moving his food around the plate.

Silence filled the table for a few more seconds before Hikaru broke it. "Come on, what were you going to ask me?"

"It doesn't matter."

"No come on." Hikaru insisted to little avail. "Is it about Emily?"

Pavel's head snapped up immediately, his eye wide and his jaw slack. How could Hikaru know? Was it really that obvious? Pavel's mind was racing ahead of him; he didn't know what to do. Should he admit his feelings for Emily to his friend? Was Hikaru just guessing about his affections for Emily, and trying to get some information out of him?

Pavel's thoughts were interrupted when a tray slammed down on the table next to him, making him jump. Looking to his left he saw Emily's tired looking form as it slouched down into the seat.

"Are you ok?" Pavel asked, wanting so much to put an arm around her and draw her close to his body, but he resisted because they were not alone.

"I'm tired." Emily moaned. "Feed me, I don't have the strength to do it myself."

There was a small ring of laughter from the table at Emily's expense, before she started to feed herself, looking as exhausted as she said she was. Pavel just watched her for a moment, watching her movements, small as they were. He felt a small smile form on his lips before he could stop himself. And then glancing quickly over to Hikaru, he noticed the look he was sent from his friend. The one that told him Hikaru wasn't going to drop this, that this conversation would be continued at a different time and place. But the attention was focused back on Emily fairly quickly as she let out and audible groan, and almost collapsed onto Pavel's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm back :) <strong>**Since I have now finished University for the summer, I'm hoping to be able to get back on with my writing, so I thought I'd start here. As per one request, I'm trying to work more in the perspective of Pavel, though this is proving to be an interesting task for me.**

**Please leave your comments, they make me happy :)**

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Wandering his way back to his quarters, Pavel was deep in thought. He had just made sure Emily was fine and safely back in her own quarters. It had been clear when she had sat down that she was exhausted, and he couldn't just leave her to look after herself, regardless of what his friends may think. He cast his mind back to what Hikaru had been saying earlier, were his affections for Emily really that obvious? He had always thought he had been so careful at hiding them. Did Emily know? Pavel was just so confused.

Sighing deeply, he entered the code for his door and waited to enter as they slid open, revelling Hikaru as they did. Pavel groaned internally, he didn't want to deal with this now, it wasn't fair.

"I'm tired Hikaru." He stated, hoping that he would be left along, but knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"Pav, come on. You can't ignore this forever, it's not healthy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He insisted, pushing past his friend as he made his way to the bathroom. Perhaps if he ignored Hikaru, he would go away.

"Bull, yes you do." Hikaru was following him, not willing to give up. "We talk about this now, or I'll keep revisiting this. It's not going to go away, and if it's not me it'll be someone else."

"What?" Pavel squeaked like he had when he was 15 and his voice had started to break, the panic was clear in his face as well.

"Everyone knows Pav." Hikaru wanted to laugh at the look on his young friends face, but knew that wouldn't help anything. "And I mean everyone, all the senior officers know, and the Captain has taken a specific interest in you and Emily. Nyota thinks it's because he's bored."

"What do you mean specific interest?" Pavel didn't like what was being insinuated; nothing good could come from this surly.

"I mean, Kirk is trying to think of ways to get you and Emily together. He's calling it his little project. This Valentines thing is directly linked to you and Emily."

Pavel felt dizzy and a little bit sick as he staggered back to sit on the edge of his bed. How could this be happening? Everyone knew, and they were trying to do something about it, it wasn't fair. He felt his chest get thick and his face heat up, the urge to start crying was there, it was all so embarrassing.

"Pav?" Hikaru could see Pavel struggling to take it all in. "Pavel, hey it's going to be okay, I promise."

That caused something to snap in Pavel's mind, and he turned to glare at Hikaru. "How could you possibly know that? What if someone tells her? I'll lose her forever!"

"Hey now, don't shoot the messenger." Hikaru put up his hands and took a step back, not wanting to provoke more anger from the younger male. If the tone and volume of Pavel's voice hadn't been a big enough indicator of his temper, his accent thickened tenfold, but he was still understandable. "Can I just ask, why do you think you'll lose her?"

"You're not an idiot Hikaru, don't pretend to be one." He snapped, still feeling anger flow throughout his entire body. "If she knew the truth about me, she'd never talk to me again, she wouldn't trust me after lying to her for so long. She doesn't love me like I do her!"

Hikaru broke out into a small smile at hearing Pavel's confession, and the smile only served to irritate Pavel further.

"What are you smiling for?"

"You love her?"

"What?"

Hikaru was grinning now, and made his way over to sit beside Pav. "You just told me you love her."

That was enough to calm Pavel down. All the tension left his shoulders, and the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach cooled instantly. The first time he had admitted his feelings for Emily aloud had been done in anger, and now he felt very small.

"So do you?" Hikaru pushed again.

"What?" Pavel all but whispered in response.

"Do you love her?"

"I… I do." He finally admitted after what seemed like the longest silence in his life, even though it had only been a few seconds. "I have since the academy."

"So why don't you tell her that?"

"She doesn't like me like that." Pavel was on his feet again, pacing about. He suddenly felt restless, like a caged animal. He wanted to go running along the river side like he had as a boy back in Russia, but that wasn't possible.

"How do you know that, if you've never asked her about it?" Hikaru knew he was making positive progress, that much was clear.

"How would that conversation go?" Pavel was being sarcastic now, and he knew he wasn't really helping himself.

"No need to be like that now." Hikaru was just rolling with the punches. "But I think she does, so do most of the senior officers to be honest. Nyota thinks Emily is fully aware of her feelings for you, but is too scared to lose you as a friend. And I think you're scared of the same thing."

Pavel remained silent, and Hikaru took that to mean he was right in his assumption.

"I don't think you'd ever lose her as a friend Pav, but think of how much you have to gain in telling her the truth."

Pavel thought about what Hikaru was telling him, he did have a lot to gain, but he would be risking a lot as well. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Emily, she was too important to him.

"I don't know what to do Hikaru." He sighed in defeat. "Tell me what to do."

"I can't do that Pav, it's something you need to work out for yourself." Hikaru told him, knowing already that he had medalled too much already. "But you need to do something soon, if you don't someone else will make a move on her. How would you feel then? If someone else was holding her, caring for her, kissing her, could you handle that?"

"Stop it."

"So no, you couldn't. See, you have more to lose by ignoring this, just sleep on it okay?" Hikaru turned to take his leave. "Night Pav, I'm happy to be your sounding board for this, you only need to ask."

And with that, Pavel was left alone to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hikaru grinned to himself after he left Pavel's quarters, things were progressing now, and it was going to work out. Turning the corner, he came across the very man he knew would be waiting around there somewhere.<p>

"So?" Jim asked, sounding hopeful as Hikaru fell into step beside him.

"He loves her."

"Really? I'd never have guessed." Jim exclaimed, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "How do you think it would be best to get him to bite the bullet then?"

Hikaru paused to think for a moment. He knew Pavel better than almost anyone on the ship, bar Emily, but today was the first time he had ever seen the Russian Wizkid angry, livid even. "Provoke him, make him pissed enough to take her for himself."

"Seriously?" Jim asked, not believing what he was being told. "I can't see that work to be honest there."

"It'll work, you didn't see how incensed he got just then at the mere idea of losing her. If we could get someone to ask her out, someone who she couldn't say no to, he'll intervene especially if that someone asks her in front of him." Hikaru was making a very reasoned argument.

"Yes but who would do it? Everyone on this ship has seen how the two of them are; no one will be willing to intervene." Jim was thinking aloud more than anything. "Is there anyone she wouldn't say no to?"

Hikaru's face morphed into another smirk, he'd just had a brain wave. "She wouldn't say no to you…"

* * *

><p><strong>A slightly cruel cliffhanger I know :P But it appeals to the sadistic side of me.<strong>

**Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Right firstly some housekeeping that is well overdue. I want to thank you all for the fantastic response to the last chapter, the positive feed back meant a lot it really did :)

So...

**Trekkie4eva **- Don't you dare stop writing Star Trek fanfiction, I forbid it :P (Deadly serious though.)

**icefire** - Firstly, I don't know if I'm going to do anything 'pervy' with Emily and Pavel just yet, that'll be down to feedback from the readers. Though for your sake, I might be persuaded to do them their own one shot :). I have seen Into Darkness and loved it completely, new favourite film of 2013, until perhaps the next Hobbit film. Never be sorry for a long review, and thank you so much for all your complements, they make my writer's heart soar amongst the stars with the Enterprise ;) Sadly you missed the Russian accent writing by a few days, I changed it to standard recently, it's easier to allow you all to read his words with his voice in your minds than for me to try and write a phonetic Russian accent. And you'll just have to wait and see what happens with Jim ;P

**GiraffePanda2** - Either way, I promise you won't be disappointed :P

**Amy** - I'm glad you 'ship' Emily and Pavel, I love them both so much too. And I adore you're enthusiasm!

**MayYourBaconBurn** - I hope I've managed to meet your request of more Pavel come to light, I have been trying :) Also, love the name, but I'd rather my bacon not burn ;)

**N3v3rm0r311949** - This recent spur on with writing Paging Captain Cupid it owed slightly to you, I didn't want to disappoint, and I hope I haven't.

And to all of the rest of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed, thank you all so so so much, it really does mean a lot. But there's so many of you, I'd be here forever writing thanks down. I love you all!

**XOXOXOXO**

* * *

><p>Hikaru's face morphed into another smirk, he'd just had a brain wave. "She wouldn't say no to you…"<p>

"You don't know that." Jim didn't like where this is going. He liked to meddle, but not get directly involved, this would be one step too far, even for him.

"Think about it. Emily's young, from what I've been able to gather from Pavel, she's not used to the attention of men. I don't think she's ever been on a date, and hanging out with Pavel doesn't count. If you were to ask her to the ball, I don't think she'd say no." Hikaru reasoned. It was overly manipulative, and he knew it, he just hoped this wouldn't be over the line.

"I don't know." Jim's normally repressed conscious was raising its little head. "This is going a little far, are you sure you haven't stoked the fire in Chekov enough?"

"I'd like to be sure that's all."

Jim sighed, knowing that Hikaru wasn't going to drop this. "I'll think about it okay? If, and only if, Chekov hasn't made a move within the next few days, I'll intervene."

"Alright, that's fair enough." Hikaru relented.

"You know we're going to hell for this right?" Jim asked.

"Yep, already got my ticket. I'll save you a seat."

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later…<em>

Pavel was pacing nervously in his quarters. His mind was running away with itself again, as it had been recently. Ever since Hikaru had talked to him, Pavel found himself doing this a lot, and it was starting to drive him insane. He was so caught up with being in his own head; he was missing what people were saying to him most of the time. Well, most people except Emily. Everything she said to him came through with crystal clear clarity. She was excited about the ball, that much was obvious. She had only been the once back at the Academy, and she had loved it.

Emily loved to dance, Pavel had always known that. He knew that so well, that when he had visited his home and parents, he had asked his cousin to teach him to dance. Pavel had always been light on his feet, so dancing came naturally, so long as it followed the more classical styles. His mother had told him that he could glide across a ballroom floor as gracefully as a swan could swim across a lake. Pavel had been hoping for a very long time to be able to show Emily what he could do, to be able to hold her close as he lead her around a floor, feeling the rhythm of the music.

But what Hikaru had said to him was weighing heavily on his mind. If he didn't say something soon, would someone else ask her? It was a problem for him. He didn't want anyone else looking at Emily, yet along talking to or touching her. But he'd never asked a girl out before; he didn't really know what to do. The sound of his door chiming broke him out of his resolve.

"Come in." He called out, allowing his visitor entrance.

"Hey Pav." Hikaru greeted as he stepped into the room. "You ready to go down for breakfast?"

"Yes, just give me a moment." Pavel turned to fetch his communicator, he had left in his room the day before, and Emily had been trying to reach him and had failed.

"You remembered it this morning." Hikaru teased, seeing what was grasped in the young Ensign's hand.

"Yes." Pavel sounded slightly indignant, but accepted the teasing without incident.

"So, have you done what we talked about yet?" Hikaru pressed, as he had for the past two mornings.

"Not yet…" Pavel's voice grew quiet at the end of his admission.

"Pavel." Hikaru groaned in disbelief. "Come on, it's not hard to ask a girl out. It's easy, they're just words."

"It's not that simple and you know it!" Pavel was back to being indignant. "What if she says no?"

"Look at it this way buddy, that's the worst thing she can say. Things might be a little strained for a while between to two of you, but things'll work out eventually. And then you'll both move on. If you don't do anything, you'll forever be wondering what would have happened if you had done something. Could you live with that?"

Pavel thought for a few moments, even though he didn't really need to. He just didn't want to give Hikaru the satisfaction. "No I couldn't."

"So ask her then you idiot!"

"Fine!" Pavel exclaimed as they reached to doors to the Officer's Mess.

* * *

><p>Emily huffed in frustration as her hair fell out of the bun she had just spent the past 10 minutes constructing. She was making an effort to branch out from the customary pony tail she usually wore, but her hair wasn't having any of it today. So she begrudgingly forced it back with a hair tie. In the mirror, she watched as her door slid open, revealing her one of her latest friends from the Enterprise crew, Yeoman Tonia Barrows.<p>

"Hi Em." Her friend greeted, having failed to ring the door chime.

"Morning Toni, how's things?" Emily asked with a grin, it was nice to have some more female things. She could talk about things with Toni that she would never have breached with Pavel. At the thought of Pavel, Emily felt the natural flutter in her heart that always happened, and it brought a small smile to her face.

"Thinking about Pavel?" Tonia teased, she knew all about Emily's feelings for the other Ensign.

"Hey, shut up." Emily teased back.

"Not my fault if I catch you out and I'm right."

"Still, do you have to bring it up all the time?" Emily asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"I'll stop…"

"When I ask him to the Ball, I know." Emily interrupted; this was becoming an old conversation very quickly.

"So do it then." Toni insisted, she didn't see what was taking Emily so long to make a move. It was the 23rd century for goodness sake; there was not issue with a woman asking a man out these days.

"It's not so simple Toni." Emily insisted.

"Sure it is. I was the one that asked John out." Tonia dismissed flippantly.

Emily shook her head, smiling at her friend's antics. "You and Lieutenant Farrell are different."

"No we're not! And will you please stop being so overly formal with everyone. You're allowed to use first names if you know people well enough."

"But he's my superior!" Emily argued back, in some ways she was still very much a cadet at the academy in her mentalities.

"And you're mine, but I'm not about to start calling you Ensign all the time am I?" Toni reasoned, making a large amount of sense. "Anyway, back to Pavel. When are you going to ask him out?"

"I don't know."

"You need to do it soon, before someone else gets to him. Pavel's a sexy little thing; I've seen his ass as he walks across the bridge. If I wasn't with John, I'd go for him."

"Toni!" Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What, it's true." Tonia shrugged, knowing that she was starting to get to her friend.

"Leave Pavel alone." Emily whined. "He's not like that."

"How'd you know?"

Emily sighed, she'd just been backed into a metaphorical corner, and she knew it. "I just do, he's a sweet caring guy. He'd treat any girl like a princess, they'd be lucky to have him."

"But you want that to be you, don't you though?" Tonia was just pushing all the right buttons this morning, and couldn't help the grin that formed on her face.

"Shut up." Emily whined again, making to push Toni out the door of her quarters as they headed down to breakfast. Despite being a Yeoman, Toni could often get into the Officer's Mess because of her relationship with Lieutenant Farrell, just as long as Commander Spock wasn't in the area.

"Oh and Emily, you won't want him to always treat you like a princess. You'll want him to be a bit wilder between the sheets." Toni winked at her and skipped off down the corridor, leaving a shocked Emily in her wake, not believing what she had just heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Housekeeping again, sorry there's so much of it, but what can I do?

**GiraffePanda2** – I manage to update quickly only when I'm in the right frame of mind and in nice and positive emotional state. For the past little while I haven't been, so no writing took place, and for that you can blame a young man by the name of David. But I'm back now for a little while hopefully. I won't be touching the drunk messy scene that many of us have read in the past, they seldom come off clean and well written, so you can rest easy .

**starfire341 **– Come on now, we've all been in that position where we're scared to make the first move, the fear of rejection is a powerful thing. And you'll just have to see what happens, my mind is a deprived thing, and sometimes things change :P.

**icefire** – Glad you think I'm funny, I do try ;). Toni is necessary for what I have figured out to work, at least a little, and she's a real crew member as well. I did research! And you've got to admit, Pavel's a little bit sexy, you know it's true .

**Trekkie4eva** – If it makes any difference, I didn't post my first chapter of anything on here until I was in my late teens. Hopefully, I'll be seeing something of yours on here before long, if it's not already there, and you're just hiding in anonymity for now .

**Pancakesandsyrup** – Thank you! I pride myself of my OC's, I work hard to make sure they're believable and rework them constantly until I'm happy with them. And I'm very flattered that you consider my work so good as to spawn other stories, I'm blushing over here!

**MissCherry **– Your English is fine, I hadn't noticed anything until you mentioned it. As for Emily and Pavel, we'll just have to see won't we? :P

**Ducky the Insomniac Panda** – I'm glad you like it . Kudos on the awesome name as well.

**Alice-Ann Wonderland** – Good! We need more Hikaru Sulu's in the world, keep it up!

**Jenna of the Red Robes** – See, I updated :P

* * *

><p>Hikaru kept an eye out for Jim Kirk to appear in the Officer's mess that morning, he was sick of waiting for Pavel to make a move, and had decided that he needed a push in the right direction. As well as keeping an eye out for the Captain, he was also waiting for the two young love birds in question to make an appearance. Chances that they would arrive together were slim, but not impossible. Still, Emily would most likely have Yeoman Barrows in her company, the two of them were becoming good friends, and it made sense for them to. Girls need other girls to talk to sometimes. Hikaru looked up as the doors opened, as he had every other time the sweeping sound echoed out across the oddly quiet mess hall, but this time, his apparent jumpy state came to fruition as Pavel made his appearance. It only took a few minuets for the young Russian to join his friend.<p>

"Morning Pav, Emily not with you again this morning?" Hikaru asked casually, starting to push buttons.

"Obviously she's not." Pavel answered with a puzzled quirked eyebrow.

"How come? You're not avoiding her are you?"

"No!" Pavel sounded scandalised, and was proving that Hikaru was hitting the mark. "Why would I do that?"

"So you don't have to ask her out like we talked about." Hikaru responded like it was the most simple thing in the world. "Seriously Pav, you need to make a move and soon. I overheard that some kid in security though Emily was cute. Chances are he might be considering asking her to the ball."

"You don't know that." Pavel sounded unsure. "It's just hearsay."

"Still, she may not say yes, but what if she does?"

Pavel didn't answer Hikaru as the doors opened again, this time revealing a merry Toni without having Emily with her. Spotting both Pavel and Hikaru, she made her way over to them, waving over to her own boyfriend as she did so.

"Hi, Emily wanted me to tell you that she's sorry she couldn't make it down this morning. Scotty called her to engineering on an emergency. Something about something being out of alignment. Tell you the truth I wasn't really paying attention, it's all the same to me." Toni explained, clearly in a rush to get over to another table.

"Okay, thank you for the message." Pavel murmured, he wasn't all that comfortable around Toni. But if Emily liked her, she couldn't be that bad.

"Just a second Yeoman Barrows." Hikaru called out as Toni left to turn away and leave. "You know the what's what and the who's who on board don't you?"

Toni smiled and let out a mock scoff. "Of course I do, the Yeomen know everything on a ship. We're one of the few areas of the crew that have the chance to move between departments."

"Good, tell me. What is the general opinion on board regarding our mutual friend Emily?"

"What do you mean?" Toni asked, frowning at the question.

"What do people think of her?" Hikaru elaborated, a mildly amused expression on his face.

"They like her. Why?" Toni was still frowning, not sure what Hikaru was getting at.

"I see." He continued smiling to himself, seeing Toni's confusion, and a brief glance at Pavel showed him that his young friend was both frowning and glaring at him. Well at least one of the two had figured out what he was asking about. "But has anyone shown any interest in her?"

Toni's eyes widened slightly in understanding as she finally grasped what Hikaru was talking about. "There's been some interest sure, Em's a pretty girl."

"Has anyone asked her to the ball yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but she'd be more likely to tell him than me." Toni mentioned nodding towards Pavel, who was still in the process of glaring at Hikaru.

"Thanks Toni." Hikaru smiled softly, plaintively ignoring Pavel as the young woman walked away from the table. "See, Emily's gathering interest. Stake your claim."

"I can't believe you!" Pavel hissed, his accent thickening. "Stake my claim? Do you know what you sound like?"

"I think I sound like the voice of common sense."

"Just leave it alone Hikaru. If I'm going to do anything, I'll do it in my own time." And with that Pavel was on his feet and heading to the door.

Hikaru watched him go, shaking his head and sighing mournfully. "That's the problem though Pav, your time is taking too long."

* * *

><p><em>How dare he!<em> Pavel was fuming, not sure of what to think or do. His friends were medalling in his life and he didn't like it. Why couldn't people just leave it alone? He was planning on seeing where things were going with Emily, he wanted to ask her out, he had for a long time. But it was the fear of rejection, that mind numbing fear that wouldn't let the words come out of him mouth, and the one that wouldn't allow him to make a move. Why did everyone doubt that he was just sitting on his hands about this? He'd bee struggling with this very same problem for a few years now. He was an expert in thinking and strategizing about how all of this would go.

He'd come close to making a move a few times. Most of them back at the academy before the Nero incident. Thinking back on most of those times, they had been alone together, studying. They'd both be bent over the same PADD, reading the same page, racing each other to see who could finish the passage first; it was a time like that when he had had the first urge to kiss her. Nothing sleazy, just a chaste kiss, one that would make her blush and giggle nervously. But he'd always chickened out. He didn't want to ruin what they had together. They were both young, the youngest of all their class-men, and at one of the most prestigious schools in the quadrant. They needed each other, and to risk it would have been stupid. At least that's what he had thought at the time. Now he wasn't so sure.

Letting out a deep and burden filled sigh, Pavel though to the one time that they had kissed. It had been so brief that he'd almost missed it. It was just after the Nero incident, and he had just stepped off of the transport shuttle that had brought him and some of the other crew members of the Enterprise. Out of nowhere Emily had appeared and flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her lips landing on his. He'd only just managed to register what was happening when she pulled away and buried her head in his chest, sobbing. He remembered asking her what was wrong, and forcing her to look at him, her tear stained face looking up at him with a mixture of joy, relief and sorrow.

"I'm just so happy you're still alive." She had wept. "I was monitoring every transmission I could, after we heard about what happened to the rest of the fleet I was so worried. I thought you'd been killed."

He'd just held her after that. To most passing by it must have looked like the reunion of Boyfriend and Girlfriend, and Pavel had liked the idea that people will have seen them like that. It was later that night that they had both gotten extremely dunk and passed out in her quarters, though not on top of each other as they had most recently.

Glancing across at the station in the wall as he passed by, he noticed it was nearly time for his shift on the bridge, so he made his way to the nearest turbolift. This next shift would be a long one, he knew that already. But the on the bright side, Hikaru wouldn't be there constantly watching him, the unresolved tension of this morning hanging between them.

"Ensign Chekov!" A voice called out to him as he stood in the turbo lift waiting for the door's to close. Looking up Pavel saw a Crewman hurrying towards him, one that he couldn't remember the name of.

"Yes Crewman?" Pavel asked slightly apprehensively as a lanky boy a similar age to himself dove through the doors as they started to close.

"Ensign Chekov…" The Crewman was panting due to the fact he had run towards the lift, and therefore Pavel. "Sorry... I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Why?" Pavel was very uncomfortable right now, and his voice and body language were making this very evident.

"I'm Crewman Parker by the way. I work in security. I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

Pavel was confused and growing increasingly concerned, though glad for the clarification on who was talking to him, but he had no other choice than to listen to the oncoming question. So he nodded his consent.

"It's just with the ball coming up and everything, I was hoping to ask…" Crewman Parker paused and looked down at his feet, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "God this is embarrassing."

_Is he asking me out?_ Pavel couldn't help but wonder in a slight panic _And that is the understatement of the century_. This was so far beyond Pavel's comfort zone, he felt himself backing towards the wall in a mild attempt to remove himself from this situation, but given that this was confined environment, that wasn't going to happen in the slightest.

"Look, everyone knows that you and Emily Auster are close. I was hoping to ask her to the ball, but I wanted to check that I wouldn't be stepping on any toes here. I'd hate to embarrass myself more than I already have." Parker gushed out, leaving Pavel a mixture of relieved and blindsided.

Pavel's mind started to race, what should he say? He didn't really have a claim on Emily, but here was proof that Hikaru had been right. And if Parker liked Emily, would that mean there were more like him? Pavel found himself speaking before he really realised what he was saying.

"Ensign Auster and I are going together." Pavel unconsciously placed an emphasis on Emily's rank and had refused to use her first name, clearly chastising the crewman before him.

Parker looked taken aback; he was clearly expecting Pavel's blessing to ask Emily out. "Oh, well at least I haven't made a fool of myself. Thank you for telling me Ensign."

The turbo lift jolted to a halt, and the doors opened, allowing Crewman Parker to leave, looking somewhat abashed. Pavel watched as the door closed, allowing what he had just said to sink in. As the doors closed fully, Pavel's legs gave out forcing him to slide down the wall of the tiny space.

He'd just announced that he was going to the ball with Emily, now he didn't have a choice, he'd have to do it. And he'd have to do it before the news got back to her. He needed help, and there was only one person who could help him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Who is Pavel going to go to for help? Is Emily going to find out about his lie? Oh so many questions... I'll try and upload again soon, but the next chapter though planned, needs writing. I'm currently having to pull extra time at work (currently working about a 35 hour week), and my job is somewhat physical so I'm always tired afterwards. Still for you guys I'll try :)<strong>

**Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Housekeeping:

**Sweet-sour-bipolar**: I'm glad you seem to be enjoying my story, the sassmaster Spock comment amused me to no end. And we'll just have to see who he goes to for his much needed advice .

**Tzswei**: Nothing makes me happier than to know that my writing has people hooked, so thank you for taking the time to tell me. I'll admit I was toying with how to address the Jim/Emily problem I'd created for myself, but I think it was resolved well.

**GravityDefier7827**: To be honest, even I don't know how all of this is going to pan out. May just throw in a complete curve ball to shock everyone :P. Still I'm glad you like it, the support I get for this means the world.

**starfire341**: The power of rejection is awful, but risking it and getting something good it totally worth it, so trust me there. Don't be afraid in the future to take a chance on someone, or even something like a job opportunity, when things work out it's the best feeling in the world. My updating ability is hindered by my own job, so I hope your sanity hasn't suffered too much.

**Alice-Ann Wonderland**: I've inspired a catchphrase? Wow, I'm honoured and touched. The silliness is endearing though isn't it?

**Flamingspain**: OC's are fun to work with, plus it helps me with overall character development outside of fanfiction, so I'm glad I've brought you over to the dark side, we have more fun here. I've noticed the Pavel doesn't get that much attention on here, I'm fond of him too that's why I started writing this story.

**Icefire**: You may be in for a surprise my friend, I like to keep you lot on your toes. But it must be said, your review did have me thinking for a little while, so Kudos to you there. And I agree, Yelchin is sexy, so very sexy it should be illegal! With the lack of being able to write, the issue I was working through wouldn't have worked in this story, or any of my stories. To be quite frank, I was numb for days, I didn't care about anything. I functioned but only as much as I needed to. If I'd written, it would have been sub-par and that's not fair to myself or any of you guys. It would have been obvious I didn't care and very little could have made me care, so down in the dumps doesn't even scratch the surface of what I was going through. But I've worked through it now, so it's all good.

**Trekkie4eva**: That sounds like it sucks to be honest; I grew up the only child of very liberal parents, so I've been able to do what I want for a very long time. I can't imagine what things must be like for you there, having said that, they must have their reasons. Hope you've had a nice vacation .

**CatsandHedgehogs**: I know there aren't many, that's what helped bring PCC around for me. I saw a gap in the market, so I ran with it. Overall it's working out well for me. I'm so very glad you like it, and I'm happy to have your support.

**And to all of the rest of you who reviewed, followed and favourited, thank you all so so so much. I'd still can't believe the amount of attention this story has gotten, Paging Captain Cupid now has over 100 Fav's and just under 200 Alerts. It's just truly amazing, so thank you all!**

* * *

><p>Pavel was still reeling from what he had said half an hour ago, and now here he was standing with a door between him and the only person who could give him the advice he needed. Reaching out to the panel for the door chime, he waited to be granted access.<p>

A muffled "Enter" give him permission to pass through the doors, and come face to face with Commander Spock.

"Ensign Chekov, why is it that you have asked for this meeting? You are not one of the crew members that usually seeks my council." Commander Spock asked, placing a PADD on his desk as he addressed the young Ensign.

Pavel walked over to stand beside the chair opposite Commander Spock and waited for permission to sit down, permission which was promptly given. Pavel nervously sat down and cleared his throat in an attempt to calm himself. It wasn't that his was scared of the half Vulcan first officer, it was the fact he had a feeling he would be chastised for his actions that had his squirming so much. He had acted illogical and that would be pointed out to him.

"Ensign?"

"Yes Commander, sorry Sir." Pavel swallowed, his throat felt thick. "Sir, I was hoping you could give me some advice?"

Spock looked at the younger male, observing him. Chekov was sweating, indicating nervousness, he was also stalling and stuttering when speaking. The request for advice had thrown Spock a little bit, there weren't many occasions when he was asked for advice, and certainly few instances when the advice he issued was adhered to, at least that was the case when the Captain was involved. "That would depend upon the question asked Mister Chekov."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." Pavel was wringing his hands slightly, he was beginning to think that coming to Commander Spock had been a bad idea. "It's a personal issue Sir."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "A personal matter Mister Chekov? Very well then, I will provide advice if possible, please continue."

"Earlier today, I was approached by another member of the crew and asked about Ensign Auster and her… availability for the Valentines Ball. Rather than speaking the truth I lied." Pavel paused to look up at Commander Spock, hoping see some reaction to his revelation, but in truth he knew there wouldn't be one. So Pavel was surprised to see the Commander watching him closely, he eyes soft but focused.

"You responded with the false information that Ensign Auster was committed to attending the ball with yourself." Commander Spock surmised taking Pavel again by surprise.

"Yes Commander, how… how did you know?" Pavel's voice was slightly higher pitched than it usually was. He was terrified that the information of his lie was already so widespread.

"It's clear to many that you have… affections where Auster in concerned Chekov. Logically, the notion that another shared your affections for the young woman, and aimed to pursue her romantically would cause you to act illogically."

"Oh… how many people know about my feelings for Emily, I mean Ensign Auster?" Pavel babbled, blushing as he did so.

"As to the exact number I do not know. But given that the majority of the senior officers on board have taken an express interest in cultivating a deeper relationship between you and Ensign Auster, I would surmise a large portion of the crew are aware." Spock could see the mixed emotion move over Chekov; the younger male was clearly confused about everything that was happening. "In truth Chekov, I would not be surprised if the crewman who questioned you earlier was told to do so in order to get you to admit your feelings."

Pavel's eyes widened. "Who would do that?"

"It is not my place to play a guessing game on this matter Ensign. You still have not asked me for a specific piece of advice." Spock had done his best to stay away from Jim's attempts at forcing Chekov and Auster together, he had not anticipated being involved in this manner.

"I don't know what to do?" Pavel admitted. Sure he knew what he wanted in the end, that was easy, but he didn't know how to get to that point.

"In regards to what Mister Chekov? You don't know how to admit to your lie, or you don't know how to make sure that Miss Auster doesn't become aware of your attraction to her and of your subsequent lie to keep others away from her?" Spock couldn't believe he was now engaging in reverse psychology, he hoped that no one ever found out about this conversation. "Do you want Miss Auster to become aware of your attraction to her?"

"I… What is the most logical thing to do Sir?"

"The most logical answer is the one that will yield the most positive outcome. It is not Mister Chekov?"

"It is Sir."

"So Mister Chekov, what is the most positive outcome you can expect?" Spock was slightly amazed in himself at the moment, this really wasn't his area of expertise, and this was a clear sign of his human side getting out of control. Still for his own sanity, and for hopes of getting the main topic of interest amongst the senior officers back onto important matters, this was all necessary.

"That Emily will understand and reciprocate my feelings." Pavel's face felt like it was on fire. He had expected to have logic thrown at him, that's why he had come to Commander Spock. He needed a logical approach, he understood logic. Logic had simple patterns that could be tracked, emotions weren't helping, so logic seemed… well logical. But he hadn't expected Commander Spock to be quite like this. It was easy to forget that the Commander did in fact have some understanding of human emotion.

"You risk more by not informing her of your position, than you do if you tell her." Spock looked across the desk, meeting the eyes of Chekov. Spock fought against the temptation to smile softly, there were elements to Chekov that Spock saw in himself, and need for a logical understanding being one of them.

"Sulu said that." Pavel muttered to himself.

"Mr Sulu was being logical." Spock commented, despite the fact it was clear it was not intended that he hear the statement. "I would suggest you rectify your actions quickly Mr Chekov. I have come to learn that in matters such as these, Human females can adhere to the old Earth saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman Scorned'. Logic would dictate you deal with this issue sooner rather than later. You are dismissed Ensign."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

As Pavel left the small office, he had a lot to think about, but his task was simple enough. He would have to find Emily and very soon, but first he had a small matter to attend to on the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this was a short-ish chapter so sorry for that, but some things can't be helped.<strong>

**I'll try to update soon, but I still have work and moving day is coming up soon, so apologies are being made in advance. Still I'm a busy woman, so there! ;)**

**Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the overwhelming response to the last chapter, I've been inundated with reviews (seriously there was like over 30 reviews :D), which always makes me happy! I love hearing from all of you, but I can't always find the time to write so I hope you all understand that. Anyway…

**Amy** – I have seen Into Darkness, and I loved it, best film of the year hands down. I don't know if I'll be inserting Emily into it, I honestly haven't planned that far ahead. If I do it'll probably be in the form of a sequel, but I make no promises so don't hold me to it.

**Tzswei** – I hope no one expected me to use Spock, I really wanted to surprise people with that one.

**GravityDefier7827** – I'm so pleased that you liked the chapter and that you like my characterisation. It's something I've been working hard on in my classes as well, so it's clearly paying off.

**xXThat-Other-HobbitxX **– about chapter 2, seeing your review made me grin, and I hope it didn't hurt. I once brought coffee up through my nose from laughing, that hurt so much I was laughing and crying at the same time.

**Emily** – Of course I care. Sure I write these stories because I get a kick out of it, but knowing that people like you care about them as much as I do it just a bonus.

**Silentflier** – I'm glad you like them, and I'm aware of the major lack of Chekov stories. We should band together as a community to try and raise awareness of this tragedy. I always love learning that people ship my characters so thank you for that :).

**Kagehana013** – Thank you for waiting so patiently and for understanding :) This is coming way later than I had initially anticipated, but stuff happens and life takes over.

**Sweet-sour-bipolar** – Erm I love your enthusiasm, like seriously enthusiasm is always appreciated :D Ah screw it, I love you too!

**StarkidKerrie** – I'm glad I help with the Chekov feels :) and I always love the support so thanks.

**ThatKatePerson** – You know, I thought that I was the only one that did that, and I fully get the frustration of an incomplete fic! Still I'm glad you found my little narrative all the same :)

**sweet-revenge.75** – I'm guilty of over-looking fics until they're complete, but still I'm glad you've taken exception with this one!

I wish I could have replied to all of you, but there was just so many. I can't say thank you enough honestly! I love you all!

* * *

><p>"Oi, Emily 'ave ya got a sec?" Scotty called across the cavernous room.<p>

This had become the main method of calling Emily to him, he didn't do it with anyone else so it was a little unnerving for her at first, but she was settled in now. So whenever Scotty shouted for her, the other engineers just rolled their eyes and smiled at her when she passed.

"What do you want Scotty?" Emily called back from her position behind a bulkhead. She was in the middles of something, so unless it was really important, it could wait. The number of times she had crawled out of a difficult position for something beyond menial was ridiculous. Scotty was lazy not incapable, and this was something she was determined to rectify over time.

"Have you seen ma kit?" He shouted back. His voice was louder now, so he was close by.

Emily sighed at her commanding officer. The number of times she had had to remind him where he had left his tool box was surly well into the hundred mark by now.

"An' before yer ask, yes I have checked where I last left it. It ain't there." Scotty added having picked up on the less than quiet sigh.

"Oh, erm, I think Andrews was looking for repair kit earlier. But I'm not sure that he would dare borrow from you." Emily informed him. If there was one unwritten rule in the department it was to not borrow things from Scotty, it just wasn't worth the repercussions in the long run. Scotty didn't yell or get cross, he got even, and that just wasn't worth the hassle. You wouldn't know when he would strike, but he would, and it would never be anything easy to shake off in the social structure of Engineering. The waiting was almost the worst part; Crewman Danes had been on edge for two weeks for simply moving one of the hand held scanners from Scotty's desk.

"Right then, any idea where that young Chappie might be?" Scotty asked, and almost sincere tone to his voice. But Emily could hear the mirth in the undertone.

"No idea, check the roster." She suggested, not wanting to be in Andrews' shoes when Scotty eventually tracked him down.

"I'll do that then." Scotty announced, stalking away to the door murmuring to himself, before adding, "She's behind that bulkhead." to someone in passing as he left the room.

Emily continued with her work even though she knew that someone was clearly there to see her, no one else was in the room, and there wasn't room for anyone else behind the bulkhead. Someone cleared their throat, trying to get her attention. "I'll be with you in a moment, just give me two seconds." She told whoever it was; she wanted to get finished up here so she wouldn't have to crawl back here again later on.

As the time progressed she could hear the other person shift uncomfortably in the silence, it had only been two minuets since she had told them to wait, but that was enough time to allow awkwardness to seep in apparently.

Sliding herself out with a flourish and a smile on her face, Emily sat up, only to have her smile widen at the sight of Pavel. "Why didn't you say it was you?"

He just shrugged a small blush rising to his cheeks. "Didn't think you'd like to talk when you were in the middle of something."

"It doesn't bother me if it's you silly." She lightly and joking scolded wrinkling her nose at him.

Pavel let out a little laugh before falling quiet again.

"Is there something you wanted from me Pav?" Emily asked before glancing at the chronometer on the wall behind him, and then frowning. "Shouldn't you be on the bridge by now?"

"I have been given permission to attend to something else before I resume duty." Pavel announced, again looking somewhat uncomfortable in his own skin. For some reason he kept shifting his weight from side to side, and his eyes didn't stay fixed on hers during the slight breaks in conversation.

"Do you need my help with something?" Emily was a little bit confused by Pavel's behaviour.

"Not… erm not right now." Pavel was too wound up. He couldn't do this now, not here at least. "What are you doing after this?"

Emily was frowning at him now; this was bizarre behaviour, even for Pavel and his odd quirks. "I was going to head down to cargo bay 2, Scotty wanted me to have to look at some of the improvements he's made on one of the shuttles. But if you need me for something, anything, it can wait."

That brought out a small smile of relief from Pavel. Emily had just said that she would put aside her work for him, regardless of what it was, surely that was something promising that showed the odds were in his favour. His simile did not miss Emily, who was still watching him closely. Though for her, she read it as a sign of his anxiousness.

"Can you meet me outside of my quarters at 1200 hours?"

"Sure." She replied brightly before a frown fell over her features as he seemed to visibly relax. "Pavel is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine." He quickly reassured her, a small blush covering his cheeks, "So 1200 hours?"

"Yeah I'll see you then." She smiled to add to her confirmation and watched as Pavel seemed to leave the room with an added spring to his step with a slight frown on her face. He really could be weird sometimes, but that's what drew her to him, his quirks. So she shrugged his odd behaviour off.

* * *

><p>Pavel was pacing nervously. It was already 1205 and Emily still wasn't here, she wasn't normally late to anything. His mind started racing. What if she had heard what about what he had done before he could speak to her properly? He'd spent all of his time between now and when he had asked her to meet him figuring out what he was going to say, but what if she didn't come? He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as the panic started to build. He'd never really been able to handle emotional stress. Put him in a battle situation where he was one of the last lines of defence between life and death for others and he was fine, but this had him sweating through his shirt.<p>

"Pav?" A voice called out, but it was the wrong voice.

Turning on his heels, he came face to face with Hikaru.

"Hey, what's up? You look all antsy."

"I'm waiting to talk to Emily." Pavel managed to choke out, suddenly finding it hard to speak.

"Ah, right then. You gonna ask her?" Hikaru smiled hoping to convey solidarity, though Pavel's responding smile made him look a bit meek.

"I'm hoping to. I am concerned that I might… get it wrong."

Shaking his head, Hikaru placed a hand on Pavel's shoulder. "Listen buddy. This kind of stuff is hard, it's always harder the first time. So yeah, you're probably gonna make a mistake or two, but it's part of the learning curve. And you have a disturbingly steep learning curve, you're gonna be fine."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, tell me how it goes 'kay?" Hikaru asked in parting, Pavel simply nodded. "Oh and I think I can hear her coming, good luck."

Pavel was only alone in the corridor for a few moments before the jogging form of Emily came around the corner. She was slight flushed, so she had been running to meet him.

"Oh Pavel I'm so sorry, there was a minor incident down in engineering and I couldn't leave. I'm so sorry I'm a bit late." She panted out resting her hands on her knees for a bit of support.

Seeing her like this put Pavel for some reason slightly at ease. It reminded him of the few times she had run across the campus back at the academy to make it to something on time, she always did hate being late for things. "It's fine, I wasn't waiting long."

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Emily asked righting herself, despite the face she was still breathing heavily and her cheeks were still a pale shade of pink.

"Erm, yeah… well I was wondering if well…" The breath caught in his throat as he gazed down at his feet. Clearing his throat, and taking a soothing breath, he forced himself to make eye contact. "Ok, I was hoping that you'd go to the… the ball... with me…"

* * *

><p>Ok I'm a cruel git, I'm aware of this and the next chapter is half way done, so worry not ;)<p> 


End file.
